Valarie Pettiford
Blanch Pettiford Ralph Pettiford |yearsactive = 1978-present }} Valarie Pettiford is an American actress and singer best known for her role as Deirdre "Big Dee Dee" LaFontaine Thorne in the UPN sitcom Half & Half. Biography Pettiford was born on July 8, 1960, in Queens, New York City, New York, to Ralph and Blanch Pettiford. Why Pettiford wanted to be an actress is unknown. What is known is that Pettiford was enrolled at the High School of Performing Arts. Pettiford got her first on-screen role in 1978, when she was cast as an ensemble member in the fantasy-adventure movie The Wiz. Pettiford got her first major recurring role in 1988, when she was cast as Detective Courtney Walker in the NBC soap opera Another World. Since then, Pettiford has appeared in movies and TV shows such as The Blacklist, The Secrets of Emily Blair, True Blood, The Dempsey Sisters, My Favorite Five, The Cape, The Finder, Bones, Black-ish, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Pettiford portrayed Sharon Harris, the wife of serial killer William Harris, in the Season Four episode "Soul Mates". Filmography *Fly - 16 episodes (2018) - Doctor Gwendolyn Davenport *Valor - 2 episodes (2017) - Simone Porter *Surviving in L.A. (2017) - Suzanne *Being Mary Jane - 10 episodes (2017) - Ronda Sales *The Preacher's Son (2017) - First Lady Charlene Wilson *The Secrets of Emily Blair (2016) - Detective Henson *The Blacklist - 11 episodes (2015-2016) - Charlene Cooper *Black-ish (2016) - Donna Duckworth *Born Again Virgin - 3 episodes (2015-2016) - Beverly *A Moment (2016) - Dana *Boy Bye (2016) - Linda *Welcome to the Family (2015) - Angela *Will to Love (2015) - Avyon Hawkins *My Favorite Five (2015) - Pamela Colburn *The Dempsey Sisters (2013) - Elizabeth Dempsey *True Blood - 2 episodes (2013) - Mary Wright *Golden Boy - 4 episodes (2013) - Maxine Owen *Love Will Keep Us Together (2013) - Paula *Birth Mother (2012) - Olivia *Treme - 2 episodes (2012) - Victorine Fornerat-Williams *Note to Self (2012) - Mildred 'Momma' King *Bunheads (2012) - Vi *Battlefield America (2012) - Ms. Williams *Hart of Dixie (2012) - Carolyn Hayes *The Finder (2012) - Chatney Dubois *Nurse Jackée (2011) - Unknown Character *Jumping the Broom (2011) - Aunt Geneva *The Cape (2011) - Judge Preston *Not Your Time (2010) - Angel of Death *Why Did I Get Married Too? (2010) - Harriet *The Response (2010) - Shauna James *House of Payne - 3 episodes (2008-2009) - Sandra Lucas *Why Am I Doing This? (2009) - Natalie *Criminal Minds - "Soul Mates" (2009) TV episode - Sharon Harris *Anatomy of Hope (2009) - Deanna Rivers *The Stolen Moments of September (2007) - Counselor *Bones (2007) - Ellen Laskow *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2007) - Susan Latham *Stomp the Yard (2007) - Jackie *Half & Half - 91 episodes (2002-2006) - Big Dee Dee Thorne *CSI: Miami (2006) - Doctor Lana Whitford (uncredited) *The District - 8 episodes (2002-2004) - Gayle Noland *Paris (2003) - Terry *Like Mike (2002) - Mrs. Boyd *The West Wing (2002) - White House Security Guard Janice *State of Grace (2002) - Unknown Character *Men, Women & Dogs (2001) - Teri Forrester *Glitter (2001) - Lillian Frank *Confidences (2001) - Sean *Frasier (2001) - P.R. Woman *Sabrina, the Teenage Witch (2001) - Calliope *Jack & Jill (2001) - Gabi *Any Day Now (2001) - Unknown Character *The X-Files (1999) - FBI Agent *Sliders (1998) - Doctor Grace Venable *Walker, Texas Ranger (1998) - Angel Blake *Fame L.A. - 3 episodes (1997-1998) - Sylvia Williams *Honey, I Shrunk the Kids: The TV Show - 2 episodes (1997) - Bianca "Persephone" Fleischer *Silk Stalkings (1997) - Priestess *The Sentinel (1996) - Angie Ferris *One Life to Live - 39 episodes (1990-1994) - Doctor Sheila Price *Street Hunter (1990) - Denise *Another World - 13 episodes (1988-1990) - Detective Courtney Walker *Robots (1988) - Newscaster *The Equalizer (1988) - Jackie *The Cotton Club (1984) - Dancer *The Wiz (1978) - Ensemble 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses